


Your heart for take away

by TeaHouseMoon



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, Sad, Short One Shot, Songfic, break-up, inspired by a song, they’re in new york
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaHouseMoon/pseuds/TeaHouseMoon
Summary: “Hey, hey. Where do you think you’re going?”Oliver’s face is a picture of confusion.But Elio doesn’t respond. He starts picking up his clothes; mementoes of something he shouldn’t have done.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Comments: 22
Kudos: 56





	Your heart for take away

“Hey, hey. Where do you think you’re going?”

Oliver’s face is a picture of confusion.

But Elio doesn’t respond. He starts picking up his clothes; mementoes of something he shouldn’t have done. 

They’ve sinned, so many times, since he’s moved to New York.

“It’s late,” Oliver shakes his head. There’s only one reason why Elio would be getting dressed now. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t stay. Do I have to give you a reason?” Elio keeps his eyes down. His jeans are unbuttoned. He zips them up, hands shaking. Looks for his school bag.

“How are you even getting home,” Oliver still looks confused. Elio finally looks at him. His apartment, that he shares with roommates, is in Brooklyn; Oliver lives in Manhattan.

“I’ll get a taxi.”

Oliver’s perfect jaw is set. He holds his eyes on Elio - Elio feels it, they burn on his back - and so he takes his jacket and walks to the door.

“Elio.”

Elio stops. Sighs.

“It’s what I want.”

When Oliver speaks next, his voice is flat. Hopeless. Desperate.

“How did we get here?”

Elio almost doesn’t understand. He doesn’t have the courage to turn around, meet Oliver’s eyes. He’s sure they’re broken, just like he feels.

“It’s been three weeks. And now, just - what happened?”

Yes, it’s been three weeks. Three weeks they’ve been seeing each other. Three weeks they’ve slept together - Oliver’s apartment; Elio’s; in hotels - and at the beginning it was exciting.

But Oliver is married.

And Elio feels like dirt. Feels wrong. It’s not Oliver that makes him feel like that; Oliver still touches him like he did back in Italy - careful, reverent. Full of desire, bringing him pleasure. 

But that’s the only thing that’s stayed the same. The only reminder of them. That, and the fact that Elio is falling back in love with Oliver.

The rest is all different, and he can’t do this. 

With another sigh, now he turns, to face Oliver.

“We’ve been,” he starts, his voice is cracked. He starts again. “We’ve been too - too caught up. It’s best if we do this on our own.”

“I don’t understand,” Oliver’s eyes are steely, now.

Elio feels like crying, but he has to be strong. This can’t continue.

“I can’t -.” He stops. He’s trying. 

Tries again.

“I can’t love you, Oliver. Not this time.” His hands shake again, the straps of his school bag are heavy on his fingers, hurt like a cut. “Not like - not like last time. This time I - I’m going to leave you, before I love you.”

It sounds stupid, it sounds ridiculous, it sounds cruel. It sounds right. His heart rejoices, even while it breaks.

Oliver stands, slowly, as if Elio has just said hey, please, come help me. He takes one step. He’s never looked so unsure. 

“Elio. Baby. I don’t-“

“I can’t - just wait for you to leave me behind. If this,” he stops, looks down, squeezes those heavy straps in his fist, the books in the bag weighing him down, keeping him grounded to earth. He would crumble, otherwise, like fragments of something that no longer exists. “If this breaks your heart then - I’m sorry. But I can’t let you break mine.”

It’s already broken, he wants to say, but he doesn’t. 

He looks up; his eyes are burning. Oliver’s blue eyes are round, and lost. 

Elio’s already seen them like that. Oliver has broken his heart once already.

Now it’s his turn.

Oliver is still. Uncomprehending. Or, perhaps - he understands perfectly.

Elio steps towards him, slowly, but with purpose. Touches Oliver’s chest; rises on tip toes. Kisses Oliver. 

Lingers there, for a moment, for two. Oliver’s lips still taste of him.

Then he pulls back, and turns around; doesn’t turn back again.

Leaves.  


******* _Song Lyrics_

_YOUR HEART FOR TAKE AWAY by The Chainsmokers_

Hey, hey, hey  
Where do you think you're going?  
It's so late, late, late  
What's wrong?  
I said, "I can't stay, do I have to give a reason?  
It's just me, me, me, it's what I want

So how did we get here?  
Three weeks now, we've been so caught up  
Better if we do this on our own

Before I love you (nah, nah, nah)  
I'm gonna leave you (nah, nah, nah)  
Before I'm someone you leave behind  
I'll break your heart so you don't break mine  
Before I love you (nah, nah, nah)  
I'm gonna leave you (nah, nah, nah)  
Even if I'm not here to stay  
I still want your heart

Your heart for takeaway, yeah, yeah,…

  
YouTube link here: https://youtu.be/lzkKzZmRZk8

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I know it’s sad... but I don’t think I’ve ever written a sad one shot before for cmbyn? 
> 
> Anyway. I heard this song today, and it inspired me - the lyrics felt so much like Elio and Oliver. (Also I love The Chainsmokers. My music taste isn’t that great haha!)
> 
> Aaaaand I’m taking prompts!! If you have a song you’d like me to write a ficlet/short one shot for, let me know in a comment here, or tweet me @teahousemoonAo3 
> 
> And like always, please leave me a comment if you read this! ❤️


End file.
